


Purple Lace

by velvetjinx



Series: Pretty Boy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backless Panties, Come Marking, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve surprises Bucky again, and Bucky just wants to mark his territory.





	Purple Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 22 of my MCU kink bingo card: "Come Marking"

“Honey, I'm home!” Bucky called as he bustled through the door of their apartment, shopping bags in hand. 

“I'm in the bedroom!” Steve called back, and Bucky frowned. It was the middle of the day; hopefully Steve wasn't sick. 

He dropped the bags off in the kitchen and made his way through to the bedroom, stopping short when he entered, mouth agape. Steve was lying on top of the comforter, almost completely naked. Almost, except for a pair of tight, lacy purple panties that did nothing to hide his big, hard cock. Following Bucky's gaze, Steve looked down and grinned, squeezing his cock through the flimsy material. 

“Steve… what…?” Bucky managed through a Sahara dry mouth. 

“Just wanted to be pretty for you,” Steve said, shrugging and biting his lip. 

Bucky sat on the bed next to him and drew him in for a deep kiss, his own metal hand joining Steve's on his cock to squeeze gently. His hand slid down to massage Steve's balls and Steve whined. “You are so pretty,” Bucky murmured, and Steve smiled, pleased. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Steve said softly, and Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah, I want that too, baby. Turn over for me?” Steve did so, rolling onto his front, and Bucky swallowed hard. He hadn't realized before, but the panties were… “Backless,” he managed, and Steve shot him a smirk over his shoulder. “Fuck, I'm gonna fuck you in these.”

“I hoped you would,” Steve replied with a laugh, which turned into a groan as Bucky spread his asscheeks and blew over his asshole. 

“Up on all fours, baby,” Bucky said hoarsely, and Steve pulled himself up on his hands and knees, quivering in anticipation. Bucky spread his asscheeks again and leaned in, licking at Steve's asshole with soft laps, until Steve was moaning beneath him. He nipped gently at the wrinkled skin, then pulled back, kissing Steve's right asscheek. “What do you want, baby?”

“Want your tongue in my ass, please, please please please!”

Bucky grinned. “Your wish is my command, beautiful.” He leaned back in and began to work his tongue inside of Steve, then began to tonguefuck him with short, stabbing motions. 

Steve was moaning constantly now, interspersed with, “oh god”s, and “oh yeah, Bucky”s, and “oh fuck right there”s, as well as a litany of other delicious noises. Bucky reached down, squeezing his own cock through his jeans as he rimmed his gorgeous boyfriend. He was so hard from it, and knew that Steve would be too; could imagine his cock hanging heavy beneath him, leaking precome onto the comforter. 

At length, Bucky felt his tongue begin to tire, and pulled back, ignoring Steve's whine. He got up off the bed and stripped quickly, then clambered back on, snagging the lube from the bedside table as he did so. He looked down at Steve's ass, hole slick with spit, and hummed thoughtfully. 

“I think I'm gonna fuck you in those panties and make you come, then I'm gonna pull out and come all over your ass, mark you with my come. How does that sound?”

“Oh fuck, Bucky, yes, do it!” Steve gasped. 

Bucky grinned and squeezed lube over his fingers, getting them nice and wet, then slowly pushed a finger inside Steve. Steve groaned, pushing his ass back against Bucky's hand. “God, baby, you're so desperate for it,” Bucky murmured. “So desperate for my fingers inside of you. You just love it when I fuck you, don't you?”

“Fuck, Bucky, yes, god, want you inside me so bad,” Steve whined. 

Bucky added a second finger, crooking them just right to make Steve cry out. Bucky fucked him with two fingers for a while, mercilessly rubbing against his prostate, until Steve was beyond speech, gasping and whimpering into the pillow. 

Bucky was about to push in a third finger when Steve gasped out, “God, Buck, no more, I just need your cock in me now!”

“You sure, baby?” Bucky asked, frowning. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“I'm sure. Need your gorgeous big cock in me, need it splitting me open now, please!”

Bucky shrugged. “If that's what you want, baby.” He pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock, then lined up and began to press inside. He saw Steve scrabble at the sheets as he whined loudly, pushing back against Bucky's cock until his ass was pressed against Bucky's hips. “Feel good, beautiful?”

“Oh my god, Bucky, feels so good. Your cock feels so big inside of me, fuck.”

Bucky thought for a moment, then hooked his arm under Steve's stomach, pulling him back as he himself sat back on his heels so Steve was on his lap. Steve's head dropped back onto Bucky's shoulder as Bucky kissed a line up his neck. “Gonna play with your tits while I fuck you, beautiful. How does that sound?”

“P--please, Buck,” Steve stammered, making Bucky grin. 

Bucky began to roll his hips, fucking Steve slowly, and began to squeeze at Steve's tits, rolling his nipples between two fingers and making him gasp. “Fuck, I love playing with your tits when I fuck you,” Bucky muttered in Steve's ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and biting softly. “Love the noises you make, love how sensitive you are.” He drew his right hand down Steve's stomach to press against his cock, groaning when he encountered moisture at the head. “God, baby, you're so wet for me. Love the way you get so wet when I fuck you. You're making a mess of your panties and I fucking love it.”

He swiped his thumb through the precome, spreading it around the head and squeezing the sensitive flesh. He felt Steve's cock jump in his hand, spurting more precome out onto his fingers. 

“Fuck, Bucky, not gonna last long if you keep doing that,” Steve groaned. 

“Good,” Bucky said, wiping at the precome with his fingers. “Open up, baby.” Steve did as he was told, sucking the taste of himself off of Bucky's fingers when he pressed them into Steve's mouth. “Fuck, you're so hot, sweetheart, so fucking beautiful in your panties. Love the way they stretch around your balls and your gorgeous hard cock.” He squeezed at Steve's balls through the panties as he spoke, rubbing the lacy fabric against sensitive skin, and Steve moaned. 

“God, Buck, fuck me harder. Want to come.” Bucky began to fuck Steve harder, shifting his hips just right to hit that spot inside him on every thrust. His left hand was still playing with Steve's tits, as his right stroked Steve's cock in time with his thrusts. “Oh fuck, oh god, Bucky, Buck, Buck, _Buck_!” Steve cried out as he came over Bucky's fist. 

Bucky stroked him through it, until Steve hissed, then kissed his shoulder. “I'm gonna come all over your gorgeous ass now, okay? Gonna mark you up with my come,” Bucky told him, and Steve nodded. He lifted himself off of Bucky's cock and lay on his front, ass raised high in the air. 

Bucky groaned and began to stroke himself, positioning his cock above Steve's ass, full and gorgeously framed by the panties. Steve's hole was slick and shiny with lube, and Bucky rubbed the head of his cock against it, then down to his balls, before sliding it back up. He could feel his orgasm building and tightened his grip slightly, adding a twist under the head on each upstroke. 

“Oh fuck, oh Steve, fuck, coming!” he gasped out, and pulled back slightly as his orgasm overtook him and he came hard, come streaking over Steve's ass. “Hmm,” he hummed contentedly as soon as he could catch his breath. “God, you look so good covered in my come. In fact…” Bucky reached across and grabbed his phone from the bedside cabinet, snapping a photo before Steve could protest. 

“Did you have to?” Steve groused, and Bucky leaned down to kiss him. 

“I wanted to show you how beautiful your ass looks after I come on it. And also it's good to have this for when I jerk off if you're not here.” Bucky smirked, and Steve hit him with a pillow. 

“I suppose I should take these off,” Steve said with a sigh, but Bucky stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“You could always leave them on and I could fuck you in them again later?”

Steve grinned. “Okay,” he agreed, settling back down. Bucky lay down beside him, kissing him on the nose. People often asked if things between them weren't boring, considering how long they'd been together, but with a beautiful boyfriend as filthily inventive as Steve? Things would never get boring between them.


End file.
